Enter Flamedramon/Transcript
T.K. narrating: We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the digital world! Tai's in high school. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star. Sora's become qute a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and he folks moved to New York, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari and I, it's just the beginning. credits SCENE: EXT. - DIGITAL WORLD Gazimon: Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor! run away, but some Digimon get hit with small black rings Gatomon by a ring: That was close! [[Unimon] comes up and attacks her] - MORNING - TK's APARTMENT Nancy Takaishi: Finish your breakfast! You're going to be late for school, T.K.! T.K.: New school, new apartment, same old lumpy oatmeal. I'm done mom! I'm leaving! Nancy Takaishi: Sorry I can't drive you to school, T.K., but I have to write this article before deadline. It's all about the historical significance of toilet paper. Hmm... T.K.: It's okay. I'll walk. See ya later. the elevator. There's a young girl and a younger boy on their way down. T.K.: How's it goin? Yolei: Fine, thank you. T.K.: That's great. My name's T.K., and my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in seventh grade, class A. Nice to meet you. Yolei: My name's Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes approximately 12.3 minutes, and that's if there's no wind. It'll be fun! Oh, and this is Cody. Cody: Welcome to the building, TK. And hurry, we don't want to be late on our first day! T.K.: Let's do it! - MORNING - WALK TO SCHOOL Cody: Hey, Yolei, can you come over after school and fix my computer again? Yolei: Only if your mom makes those brownies I love! Cody: I'll email her and tell her to make a batch right away! Yolei: It's a deal. Perfecto! walk away T.K.: Huh? to kids playing soccer Wha? Tai? I'm seeing things. Kid: Here ya go, Davis! catches the soccer ball Davis: Thanks, great catch! Huh? T.K.: You look familiar. Must be the goggles. Davis: Wha? Kid: Hey Davis, you're holding up the game! Davis: Huh? the soccer ball T.K.: What am I talking about? That can't be Tai. He's a much better soccer player than that kid! - CLASSROOM Davis: What luck! You're in my class again, Kari! Kari: I wouldn't call that luck. Davis: Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. Some kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a famous movie star. TO: EXT. - DAY - DIGIWORLD Agumon: Tai, help! TAI!!! sees the call on his digivice Tai: huh? IN THE CLASSROOM Teacher: I'm Mr. Hamasaki, i'll be your teacher, and I'd like you to all welcome a new student. Davis: Woah! T.K.: Nice to meet you. I'm T.K.! Davis: It's that kid! Mr. Hamasaki: You can take a seat next to the girl with the...camera around her neck. T.K.: Together again! Kari: Just like old times. Davis: Wha! That kid's trying to make a move on my girl! T.K.: Our teacher looks like...Ogremon! Kari: *laughs* IN THE DIGIWORLD Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon: *screams* Tentomon: Quick! Don't let Snimon catch us! This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack! Snimon: Twin Sickles! Patamon: Oh, no! Biyomon, Tentomon! WITH AGUMON Tai: Agumon! Agumon: Tai? You're here! Tai: You've got to digivolve! Agumon: That's why I need your help. I can't digivolve. Tai: What, did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start peddling and digivolve! Digimon Emperor: It's no use. Not while I have the dark digivice. There's no way he can digivolve. Gatomon: Move your tails! Tai: We're gonna need some more help. I better call the others! - COMPUTER LAB Yolei: 'Come to the digital world. The digimon need our help'? Hmm, must be a link to an online game. Let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya. Hey, there's a girl in seventh grade with the same last name. This must be hers! Kari: So T.K., how does your mom like the new apartment? T.K.: She hasn't seen it! She's been on the computer the whole time. Davis: Hey, buddy! Kari: His name isn't buddy. It's T.K.. Davis: Alright TJ or JB or whatever it is. How do you know Kari? T.K.: How do I know her? Oh, I get it! You're jealous of me! Davis: I'm not jealous of anybody! Yolei: Hey! T.K.: Huh? Oh, hi Yolei! Yolei: You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you? Kari: Yes, why do you ask? Yolei: Are you related to Tai? He sent this email! Kari: My brother needs us! RUNS DOWN THE HALL Izzy: Yolei! I'm glad I ran into you. I need to use the computer room right away! Yolei: You mean the legendary former computer club president is loking for me? I'm honoured! T.K.: What's up, Izzy? Kari: Tai sent us an urgent email! Izzy: I know! I got one too. I was just about to send an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night. But boy, talk about fun! - DIGITAL WORLD Tai: It's from Izzy! He's got Kari and T.K. with him! Agumon: Tai, come here quick! - COMPUTER ROOM Yolei: What's the digital world? Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides! Davis: Hmm...I heard it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are. T.K.: You know Tai? Kari: They play on the same soccer team. Yolei: I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World! Cody: Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you'd fix my computer! Yolei: Oh, sorry. I forgot. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD Agumon: Tai, look at this! Tai: Weird...it's got the crest of Courage! Is it an egg? Agumon: I don't know...I've never seen an egg with a spike through it! Gatomon: Must have been hard on the chicken that layed that thing! Tai: Let's have a closer look. tries to lift the digiegg. As he does, lights fly out of the egg Tai: Woah! They look like fireflies! Or really fast ones! - SCHOOL HALLWAY Cody: You did promise. Yolei: I know. the COMPUTER ROOM Izzy: We're going back to the digital world! Prodigious! Davis: I'm going with you! T.K.: That's impossible! Not just anybody can go. You need a digivice! Davis: Listen, T.C.! If you can go, I can go! of light fly out of the computer, one landing with Davis, the other two with Yolei and Cody All: Huh? Wha... Davis: Woah! What's this? T.K.: A digivice! Kari: It's a different model than the ones we have. Izzy: We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open. T.K.: How long will it be open for? Davis: Can I get Donkey Madness on this thing? Izzy: It's not a game! If the digital world sends you a digivice, then there must be a reason and you should take it seriously. Kari: I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to help my brother. is sucked in the computer T.K.: I'm with you! is sucked in the computer Izzy (to Davis): Your turn! Unless you're scared. Davis: I'm there! to Digiworld Davis: Woah...my first time being downloaded. Pretty cool. So this is the digital world? Woah! This place comes with a new wardrobe! Digimon Emperor: Ha! There are visitors in my garden and they weren't on the guest list. a signal on the digivice Kari: Huh...it's over this way! Davis: This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai described it, there were monsters everywhere! Huh? What's a vending machine does out here? I am a little thirsty... [Numemon fly out of the vending machine and dance around Davis] T.K. and Kari: *laugh* Davis: Haha...veru funny. So, were those Digimon? Are there more of them? Kari: Yeah, tons of them. But, there are a lot cuter ones than that. T.K.: And a lot scarier ones, too! Davis: Do...they all come out of vending machines? and the digimon... Tai: They're close by. Patamon: T.K.! T.K.: Patamon! Am I glad to see you! Davis: huh? Gatomon: Kari! Tai: You guys made it! Davis: Tai! I told the others you'd be alright. Tai: Davis? What are you doing here? Kari: Gatomon! Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened! shows Gatomon being attacked by a Unimon, and losing her tail ring Gatomon: One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves. He sais 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too. T.K.: You mean there are more humans besides us? There goes the neighbourhood... Gatomon: Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve! T.K. (to Davis): Show her yours! Davis: huh? This one? Gatomon: That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor! Davis: I don't work for anybody! I just got it when it came out of the computer! Tai: *thinking* So that's what came out of the Digiegg when I touched it. Three new digivices! But why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who got the other two? - COMPUTER ROOM Yolei: Where did everyone disappear to, Izzy? Izzy: I told you Yolei, they went home! Yolei: I'm not letting you off the hook that easily! I know you're hiding something from me, Izzy. Now what is the Digital World and what exactly are Digimon? Izzy: I don't know what you're talking about! Yolei: Oh, yeah? Then what's this? Izzy: Where'd you get that? Yolei: Cody's got one too! Cody: No, Yolei's not coming over. We have to stay after school for computer club, but since you made the brownies, I'll come over and pick them up, first. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD Gatomon: The dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens. Tai (to Agumon): That's why you couldn't digivolve! Agumon: Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance! Gatomon: The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the digimon! Patamon: Yeah, that's right! If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life! Gatomon: These collars do everything but get rid of fleas! Kari: Digimon Emperor! I'll slap a dark ring on him! Digimon Emperor: Oh, you think so, do you? Well, this is just a game to me, and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, then I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm. Who will destroy you? Eeny, meeny, miney, mon! Attack, Monochromon! Monochromon: Roar!!! the CAVE T.K.: Looks like a deflated beachball! No wonder, it has a spike through it! Tai: Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf. T.K.: It won't budge! Kari: Move over. This is a woman's job! T.K.: Too bad we don't have a woman here to help. Davis: Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it! tries to lift it, and succeeds Davis: See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather! Tai: There's a problem! light shines, and a small blue creature emerges from it Veemon: Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon. Davis: Uh, hi, I'm Davis. Agumon: I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend! Veemon: Nope! I'm real and I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis! Davis: Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy. Veemon: Nope, you're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to move the digiegg of courage! starts to shale Davis: What's that, an earthquake? T.K.: No, look up there! attacks them from above Davis: A monster! Kari: No, that's a digimon! T.K.: Monochromon! ANALYZER T.K.: Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs! Agumon: Pepper breath! Patamon: Boom bubble! Monochromon: Volcanic Strike! T.K.: Come on, let's go! runs out of the CAVE the CAVE Tai: Davis! Veemon: Davis, hurry up and open the digiegg! Tai: Davis, get down here! sends VOLCANIC STRIKE, knocking them off a cliff Davis & Veemon: Ahh! Kari: Woah! Veemon: Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts! Davis: Everything but my earlobes. Veemon: You control the digiegg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up! Tai: Davis! Get up, it's not safe! Davis: Okay. Veemon: I can digivolve if you open up the digiegg, but you have to have courage to do it! Agumon: Tai! T.K.: We've got to get out of here! Gatomon: Kari? Kari: I can't move my ankle! Tai: We're sitting ducks here! Monochromon: Roar! runs at Kari, who can't move Veemon: Davis! Tai: Have courage Davis: Kari's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you! DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE! Veemon: Veemon, armor digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON! The fire of courage! Tai: ARMOR digivolve? Davis: Woah, what's that? Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digiegg of courage to armour digivolve. My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak! Digimon Emperor: Armor Digivolve? Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all! Hmm...they're more resourceful than I thought. Monochromon: Roar! Volcanic Strike! All: Ahh! Flamedramon: Fire Rocket! Gatomon: Barbeque that Dark Ring, Flamedramon! fights with Monochromon, and breaks the dark ring. He de digivolves after the fight Davis: Woah, what's this? is holding a small computer-like device Kari: That's a good Monochromon! EMPEROR'S PLACE Wormmon: You summoned me, oh evil Emperor? Digimon Emperor: I believe we have found ourselves a worthy foe at last. Wormmon: Great! Just one question: What's a foe? the KIDS... Kari: Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write! T.K.: I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice digimon into such an evil creature. Veemon: Nice working with you, Davis. Let's do it again sometime. Davis: Great! Tai: Hey, guys, that Armor digivolving was pretty cool! Agumon: Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will be able to take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem! Veemon: Yeah! Leave it to us! Tai: Davis, you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles. And as we know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine. Davis: Wow! Kari: They look real cute! Davis: heh... ^-^* Patamon: Good. The sun's going down. Now we can relax! T.K.: Why's that? Gatomon: Because the Digimon Emperor never appears at night! Agumon: Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home soon? Tai: That's right. But I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long. walk towards the TV Yolei: Hey, Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the digital world now? Izzy: The gate might close, it's not safe. Yolei: Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on? Izzy: What thing? Yolei: That thing on the computer! I just saw the light go on. Oohh! Davis: Hey, guys, let me in! It's Davis! from Digiworld Agumon: You don't see that everyday. All: Woah! all land on top of each other Izzy: Get off! You're crushing my brownies! Narrator: While Davis and the others returned to the real world, the Digimon Emperor was planning his next attack. Can the Digidestined stop him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! END CREDITS Category:Transcripts